War of the Immortals
by MC7
Summary: This is th e proper story Summary:A war has broken out between wizard and vampire. Will history be repeated to cause the destuction of both species or can two people work together to help save a once lost cause. It is the proper story. If you like it, I


A/N: Ok it's me again I have decide to have a bash at a long-lengthed fanfiction. I'm doing this with some trepidation.I got the idea from a film I saw today. It's called 'Underworld'. I personally loved the film and while I was watching a plot bunny bit me. It's an idea fo a Harry Potter story based on the film. It will be H/Hr just to warn you and some things will be similar to the film if not sometimes pretty identical. I want some feedback on this before I countiue.  
  
Also I want to warn you I may mess about with chracter backgrounds and some maybe a little OOC so it may be a little AU but on the whole I'll try to stick with th HP universe.   
  
This maybe dark too I'm not sure yet. I think at the end of the chapter it is a bit grusome so I warn anyone under thirteen unless your sure you don't feel queasy at blood go back now. I don't think it's really horrible just a bit of blood.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the score all the things mentioned in this story that mention the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K.Rowling. If there is anything you don't recognise it is most likely from my over imagnitive brain. Also a few things maybe from underworld I think this belongs to Len Wiseman.  
  
Without futhur ado I present the prologue to War of the Immortals.......(The name could change, let me just see where I'am going with this.You can make a suggestion as well)...........  
  
********************************************  
  
War of The Immortals (title subject to change)  
  
Prologue   
  
**********  
  
Winds swept across muggle London while those few left on the streets struggled home through the autunm storm. The muggles unware that the wind was blowing more fiercely than ever before. The result of a dispute that had been raging for centuries.  
  
The dispute between two species the muggles thought as myths. The winds a result of the chemicals that had been used to bring one of the species to the brink of extinction. The muggles had no knowledge of them or the war that had raged between them for the last five years.   
  
The war between vampires and wizards.  
  
A war that in the last few years had brought the vampires to their knees so much so that only a few of their numbers were left. One crouched alone between pillars of an old building watching the muggles from above. There was some sort of desperation evident in her eyes. A desperation to belong once again. That however did not matter at the moment, she wasn't safe here, no doubt the wizarding patrols would come past here in a few moments.  
  
The sun was setting in the west and the glow of orange settled on her face. Most vampires would not be out at this time of the day for fear of being eliminated by the sun's setting rays. She however was diffrent, one of the few Lux* Walkers left. She could walk in daylight without fear.   
  
She vaulted from the railing of the building landing some twenty feet below. She made her way through the back alleys of London.  
  
The war itself had only been raging for the last five years. The feud however began over thirteen centuries ago due to one of the most feared dark lords. Even Voldemort had never come close to the power Sammiwald had wielded. He had begun persecuting vampires, seeing them as inferior as they held no magical power of use. Much like Voledemort had done with muggle borns he tortured them beforing killing them unmercifully. Sammiwald saw the vampires as dangerous because of their feeding habits(the feasted on wizard and muggle alike) but also he was jealous. They held the power that most power hungary dark lords longed to have. The power of immortality. Sammiwald saw thay he had to diminish their numbers quickly and began a long campaign of turning wizards against them. Over the years the truth of the whole dispute had been lost to secret. A secret that the vampires had not been keen to let be known. She did not know the whole truth of the matter. Nevertheless she was determined to find out.   
  
The war itself had esculated when the Minster of Magic Corneleus Fudge had issued an order that vampires were to be hunted down and slain. Voldemort had been defeated not long before and the minister was nervous. He had the same views as Sammiwald had had all those centuries before. The vampires had of coarse rebelled against the ruling and every single minstery official who had signed that order died during the dead of night, found the next moring with two small puncture wounds to the neck. It had been obvious to every one who had killed them. From then on it was no longer a feud or dispute. It had become a full blown war.  
  
She had only been introduced to the world of her ancestors, the world of vampires five years before, just before the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The downfall due to a seventeen year boy. A boy she had known well .He however was on the wizarding side.  
  
She froze, along the alley way something or someone was lurking. With a swish of her cloak she disappeared into the showdows. A wizard shuffled along the alley. She watched him closely, he was obviously an auror but also very new at the job. He was shaking and kept looking behind himself. She smirked a new recruit from the wizarding side, his first vampire patrol certainly. How unfortunate for him.  
  
He shuffled along for a bit before her strike. Before the young wizard knew what was happing he had been forced to the ground and her baring fangs had been sunk into the flesh of his neck. Blood flowed from the wound as she drank it up. As an expert in the art of killing only a smudge of his blood remained on her lips. She wiped it off and without looking back left his body crumbled on the ground and Hermione Granger disappered into the showdows of the alley once more.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
I know what your thinking it doesn't make sense but the creases of it will be ironed along as I progess through the story(that's if you want me to countinue) As I said before some of the storyline and characters are a bit AU to the HP universe but stick with me here it will all be revealed.  
  
Also I know it's short but it is a prologue plus I'm not one of these people who can churn out 5000 words a chapter and here's another excuse it's my first multi-chaptered fanfiction so I don't think it will be that good. However I'd love your comments and suggestions, just post them.  
  
So leave a review and I'll try to post another chapter but I have a lot going on in my life at the moment so I don't know when.(Also warn me of all spelling errors, I check but some slip through the net.)  
  
love MC(7)xxx  
  
*Lux means daylight in latin as far as I know. She is a daylight vampire, she cannot be killed by light. 


End file.
